All I Want For Christmas
by Roxas-Uke
Summary: The Doctor is alone on Christmas. Doctor Who/Kingdom Hearts II Crossover OC/10 WARNING: If you care at ALL about my fic 'A Million Miles From Nowhere' and you DON'T enjoy spoilers unlike me -shot'd- then for your own sake, don't read this.


Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit's a one shot! :D My very second completed story, too. First one will be posted eventually.

Forgive any typos. Since it's Christmas, Axel-Semem didn't get to edit it for me D:

Disclaimer: I own this lame Christmas fic, Aixlana (pronounced Eye-Lah-Nah), Xahkar (pronounced Zuh-Car), Acelin (pronounced Ace-Lynn), and Silor (pronounced Sih-Lohr). Everything else is owned by...not me :c

Summary: The Doctor is alone on Christmas. Doctor Who/Kingdom Hearts II Crossover OC/10

**WARNING: If you care at ALL about my fic 'A Million Miles From Nowhere' and you DON'T enjoy spoilers (unlike me -shot'd-) then for your own sake, don't read this.**

Now: On with the show.

All I Want For Christmas

by: Roxas-Uke

White, powdery blankets of snow fell down towards the planet's surface. It only made this world look bleaker, the Doctor thought to himself as he observed the blank blizzard taking place outside the window. He was quietly walking down the white hallways by himself, making his way back to the TARDIS. It was a wonder that in such a large place filled with so many people, he could feel so alone. To be fair, though, there weren't so many people around today, but the point still stood. He boredly looked around at his surroundings. The walls he passed were extravagantly decked with colorful Christmas decorations: tinsel hung in elaborate rivulets from the walls, their gold's, reds, silvers, and greens glinting in the light above onto their opposing sides of the hall. Tiny, sparkling threads of Christmas lights peeked out from their tinfoil hiding places amongst the tinsel leaves. Deep, blood red Poinsettia plants were placed on every window sill, drawing attention to the wintry scene outside. It did its best to appear cheery and festive, but there was still a sense of emptiness that lingered around every corner, seeping in through his clothes, making him shiver involuntarily. Misery did love company after all.

Reaching the blue TARDIS doors, he opened them, stepping inside the old phone box. There was no question that the inside of his ship was warmer than that abandoned passageway. He thought back to the reason he was there in the first place. Castle Oblivion had never been a favorite place of his. Whether it was its location on the dark World That Never Was, or the fact that the proprietors of aforementioned Castle had some sort of grudge against him, he didn't feel all to welcome. He never felt welcome here. So then why had he stayed? It wasn't as though he couldn't just pack up and leave right that second. The Doctor mulled this over as he passed by the TARDIS controls, quickly glancing in the steering mechanism's direction. He looked up at the ceiling above, seeing the one mistletoe plant Marluxia had snuck into his ship hanging down, just a few inches from the top of his head, and glared at it. He paused momentarily as something small, square, and red caught his eye. He smiled softly to himself, walking over to where the little card sat. Leaning against the control panel, he picked it up and flipped it open, chuckling at the sloppy scribbles inside.

"'Doctor, my Doctor,'" he read aloud, rolling his eyes before continuing on. "'Sorry for the _atrocious_ handwriting. I'm in kind of a hurry, and I wanted you to have this before I left and I'm filling out a mission objective form with my right hand, so I'm writing this with my left hand, a.k.a my suck-ish hand that nobody likes because it can't write anything legibly enough to save its life. Before you say anything, I know, I know, I could have done this later, when I get back, but I wanted to be _positive_ you had it, just in case something'" There was a pause in the writing, where the bottom of the 'g' curled over to the side further than it should have and a large black ink spot sat at the tip of the last stroke of the letter. The Doctor stared at the splotch of ink, picturing how the pen used to write this must have been held there as the author thought of a way to write the next words without causing him worry. He continued to stare for a second more, before turning his attentions back to the message in his hands. "'unexpected happens, causing me to return home late. Papa says it's a fairly easy mission to accomplish, just a Heartless census to see what we're up against. It'll only take a week or so, but that's due to sheer increase in numbers. Acelin, Silor and I will be back in no time, so don't miss me too much!'" he placed a pale fingertip over the little heart at the end of that sentence, smiling before resuming his place. "'I know you will, even if you won't admit it to yourself! I promise I'll be back soon, and you can help my family and I set up for Christmas! I'm really looking forward to it, seeing as how it's the very first Christmas we'll have ever spent together! I'm so sorry I can't say goodbye to you in person. Unfortunately for me, unlike you, my time seems to always run out sooner than I'd like. I'm already late, to tell you the truth.'" The Doctor closed his eyes as he imagined the small laugh his companion must have let out as she wrote these lines. "'I'll see you first thing when I get back. Happy Early, Early Christmas! Love, (because I know you secretly love me!),'" he scoffed indignantly before reading the signature at the bottom of the card in a voice much quieter than he had used to read the whole thing. "'Aixlana.'"

He had received this card close to a month ago, (the day after Thanksgiving, to be precise.) from Aixlana's younger brother, Xakhar. The young boy had been flustered as he handed the TimeLord the card, obviously embarrassed as he strung apologies and explanations on his sister's behalf in a haphazard confusion of words and stutters. At the time, he hadn't thought much of it, chalking it up as another standard, silly "Aixlana" gesture. He'd thank her for it when he saw her next. But that was before her call came in. He hadn't seen it personally, but Xemnas had informed every one of the contents of the message.

There was a problem.

The numbers were much higher than the initial estimate. It would take them longer than they had previously thought, not to mention the Heartless were starting to become hostile. Naturally, Aixlana thought it best if she called in this new development, being head of the team. She said if the situation got much worse, there would be need for a full scale removal of all Heartless from the Agrabahn area.

That was when the transmission had cut off. Sounds of a struggle were heard just before the connection had been severed and the screen had gone black. No attempted contacts had been made since. The Doctor had even tried calling her on her cell phone, but it always went straight to message.

That was two weeks ago. There had been no sign of any of the three children of the organization since. The Doctor flipped the card closed, looking at the photo Aixlana had hastily pasted on the front. It was a shot of their little group. Jack, on the far right, was trying to make a move on Margaret, who was on the left of him, rejecting his advances as usual. They were back at Torchwood now. On the left half of the photo were Aixlana and himself. The yellow-eyed girl was partially behind him, her arms wrapped around his neck as she clung to his back, a victorious grin on her face. His own face wore a flustered look, his mouth partially open, a sarcastic smile on his face. One of his hands was crammed into his coat pocket, the other, resting on her forearm as he attempted to pry her off of him. He remembered the day they had taken this picture. It had been the last time they'd stopped in Cardiff to refuel the TARDIS.

He closed his eyes, placing the card face down on the keyboard. Thinking of that wouldn't do anybody any good. Besides, there was no point in worrying over it. He was sure that everything was fine. Aixlana was one of the toughest people he had ever met, both physically and mentally. He could only imagine how fast anyone else would have cracked after finding out that they didn't truly exist, yet she had taken it in strides, just happy to have found her family. She had diligently practiced her rusty skills and within a few weeks had mastered them. Her determination was something to be admired. She never gave up, she never backed down, and she never left anyone behind. She was opinionated and brash and wonderful. And that's what he loved about her. He paused, shaking his head. Liked. That's what he _liked_ about her. The only love he felt for her was that of a couple of mates and that was it.

There was a knock on the TARDIS doors, removing him from his thoughts. He casually walked over to the door and opened it, only to be met by the back of a head of blue and white hair. His visitor turned around, revealing a tan face and orange eyes. He was wearing a scarf that was much to big on him and he had a hand tugging on one of his pointed, multi-pierced ears.

"'Allo there, Xahkar! Is everything all right?" he asked sweetly.

"Oh, um, hi, Mr. Doctor, sir." the young teen flushed placing a hand on the back of his neck. "I'm really sorry to bother you."

"It's no trouble at all! And what have I told you about calling me 'Mr.' and 'Sir', Xak?" he grinned at the Nobody in front of him. "It's just The Doctor." Xahkar smiled apologetically.

"Right. Doctor. Sorry."

"There we go! Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Nothing really, to tell the truth." he blushed. "Um...would it be all right if I, you know...stayed with you for a little while?" he asked nervously.

"Well...sure, that's fine." The Doctor said, looking out over the young boy's shoulder into the hall behind him, only to find it still empty. "But...where is everyone?"

"They're out looking for Acelin, Silor..." he paused, looking at the floor. "And my sister..." The Doctor paused before silently placing a hand on Xahkar's shoulder.

"I'm sure she's all right." he said reassuringly. Xahkar looked up at him, eyes glassy with tears that would not fall. The Doctor smiled at him. "She's a fighter, that one. Not gonna let a bunch of little gremlins send her under." The boy laughed at that.  
"That's for sure." he smiled. The Doctor smiled back.  
"Say, Xahkar," he started. "You've never been inside the TARDIS, have you?"  
"No, I don't think I have." he said innocently, looking towards the ceiling. "I wouldn't want to interrupt you and Aixlana during your 'alone time'. Sis would kill me."  
"Oi!" the Doctor frowned. "We don't _have_ any sort of _'alone time'_. You wanna come in, then?" he asked, moving aside so the young Nobody could step through.  
"Are you sure it's ok?"

"'Course it is! It's an invitation! C'mon in!"

"Um... ok..." he hesitated before finally stepping inside. He looked around, eyes wide in surprise. "Wow...It's...it's huge!"

"That it is."

"Is it...? No, it can't be!" he turned to face the TimeLord. "Is it bigger on the inside?" The Doctor rolled his eyes at this.

"Why, yes it is! You'd be surprised at how much I get that." he grinned. "So, anything I can get you? Cuppa tea? What do you fancy?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks." he smiled, circling the central controls. There was a long, sort of awkward pause between the two before Xahkar looked up at the taller man. "I just wanted to come and tell you thanks.

"Thanks?" the Doctor quirked an eyebrow. "Thanks for what?"

"Well, first off, for bringing Aixlana back." he smiled, wringing his hands and suddenly becoming very interested in his shoes. "I was so little when she was taken that I could barely remember her, but I grew up knowing that she existed. It was like having a sister you could never see. She became sort of like a dream, like an imaginary friend. And I always wanted to know her, the _real_ her and not just the stories my parents and everyone else told me about her. So thank you. For giving me back my sister."

"My pleasure." The Doctor smiled fondly at him. "And the other thing you want to thank me for?"

"Right." he coughed. "Thank you for being with her."

"Look, Xak, I told you already, we're not-"

"No, no, you're misunderstanding me. I meant, thank you for being her friend." he laughed lightly. "Never have I seen anyone so devoted to someone else. You've done her a world of good."

"But you said so yourself, you barely knew her before, how would you be able to know if I've changed her in anyway?" the Doctor queried.

"Because of how she acts when you're away." he winked at the older man. "Whenever she comes home for a weekend and you're not around, it's like she can't sit still. She itches to go out, and she never knows what to do with herself. And then the second you walk through that door..." he snapped his fingers. "Her entire demeanor changes. She's...at peace, whenever she's near you. You make her happy. And I'm happy if she's happy." he smiled contentedly. The dark-haired man blinked.

"Well," he said, giving the short boy a pat on the shoulder. "That's my pleasure, too." he smiled. Xahkar stared up at him with large, orange eyes.

"Can I hug you?" Xahkar blurted out, before quickly covering his mouth, his face bright red and eyes wide as he looked away. "Oh my gosh, I'm so, so sorry, I don't know what got into me, and-" he was cut off by the Doctor's laughter, just making his face turn an even brighter shade of red.

"Sure." he said, opening his arms to the teen. "Any excuse for a hug." Xahkar smiled at him, hesitant, before giving him a quick hug and pulling back within the same second. Just then, the TARDIS doors opened again.

"I hope that offer's open to everyone." a smooth voice said. The Doctor turned, his chocolate brown eyes meeting brilliant yellow ones. "I'd hate to have to maim my brother just to keep you to myself." the tall girl winked walking towards the two men. Both the boy's faces lit up with large grins.

"Aixlana!" The Doctor cried, running to meet her halfway before lifting her up and twirling her around. She wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing giddily. He set her back on the floor, but she still clung to his neck. "Brilliant, brilliant, brilliant!" he laughed kissing her on the cheek. She smiled cheekily at him.

"Damn, if I'd have known you'd be _this_ affectionate after not seeing me for a month, I woulda done this _ages_ ago." she winked at him. He rolled his eyes, and pulled her into a tight hug. She enthusiastically hugged him back. "I missed you." she murmured. He smiled down at her.

"I missed you, too." They grinned at each other before Aixlana reluctantly wiggled out of his grasp and turned towards Xahkar.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you, little bro!" she opened her arms and he rushed over to hug her.

"What happened to you, sis?" he looked up at her worriedly. "Are you all right? Where's Silor? And Acelin?"

"One at a time, one at a time, Xak!" she smiled affectionately at her younger sibling. "Acelin's in the sick bay, she got a pretty bad knock on the noggin, so she's sleeping it off. Silor went to go find his folks and the others to let them know we're back. I offered to go help him, but he said he could do it on his own and that I should stay here to watch over Ace." she gave Xakhar a pat on the head. "And I'm fine. A few cuts and bruises, nothing too serious. I'll live."

"So what happened?" The Doctor interrupted.

"Heartless got rowdy." she shrugged. "It was too much for the three of us to handle. We were mobbed and separated. Or communication devices were destroyed and the route from Agrabah back here was damaged, so we couldn't get through. We contained the Heartless; they're ready to be eradicated. We took a while to heal ourselves, and started on our way home. The closest planet to us was Halloween Town, which is even farther from here than Agrabah is, so that's what took so long to get here." she turned to Xahkar. "By the Way, Mr. Skellington sends his regards."

"Awesome!" Xahkar grinned at her. "I haven't seen Uncle Jack in ages!"

"Yea, he put us up for a couple days, which means..." she reached in her coat and pulled out a small, black bag with a skeleton design on it. "I've got presents." she grinned, handing him the bag.

"Wow! Thanks, 'Lana!" he hugged her again. "I'm gonna go put this in my room. See you later!" He kissed his elder sister in the cheek. "Love ya, sis! Welcome back! Oh!" he paused, turning towards the Doctor. "Thanks for letting me talk to you, Doctor! Bye!" he grinned.

"Anytime, Xak!" The Doctor smiled in return. "See you!" The young Nobody grinned wider as he ran out the doors.

"Love you too, Xak!" Aixlana called out after him. "And don't open your gift yet! It's not until tomorrow morning!" she yelled. Xahkar briefly turned around to wave and wink at her before rushing around the corner. She stared out into the hallway after him looking around at the colorful decorations hanging on the hallways. She turned back to the Doctor.

"Damn. Talk about decking the halls."

"Tell me about it." he smiled. He patted her on the back as she came to stand next to him. "It's good to have you back. I'd have gotten bored just traveling around by myself."

"Can't have that, now, can we?" she smiled back at him, before sighing. "It's good to be back." she looked up at him apologetically. "And, I'm so, so sorry, I ran out of munny before I could get anything for you. I can get you something at the next place we go, I promise! I-" a long, thin finger laid itself on her lips. She blinked as the Doctor chuckled.

"You know, you sound _exactly_ like your brother."

"Um...thank you?" she said through his finger.

"Don't worry about a gift. I really don't need anything."

"But I'll feel bad if I don't get you anything! I mean what if you got me something-" she protested, pushing his hand aside.

"I did."

"You did?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you!" she beamed. "So now I _really_ will feel bad! Please let me get you something!" she begged.

"How's about a compromise? Your Chrismas gift to me can be the fact that you're back here in one piece. Deal?" he held out his hand for her to shake. She looked him in the eye as she shook it.

"Deal." She let out a small yawn. "Man, I'm tired. I can't wait to hit the sheets." she laughed tiredly, raising her hands into the air in a large stretch, her hand hitting something above her. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, before looking up, only to see a mistletoe plant hanging above their heads. Her face lit up as she looked towards the man before her, eyes seizing him up hungrily. "Well, well, well!" she grinned ferally. "What have we here?!" He frowned at her.

"No."

"Aw, c'mon, Doctor, it's Christmas Eve!" she pleaded giving him her best smile, her fangs gleaming. He rolled his eyes exhaustedly.

"Fine."

"But, Doctor!" she paused. "Wait, what?"

"Just one. In the spirit of Christmas." He came closer to her, bending down slightly and gave her a brief kiss on the lips. She grabbed the collar of his shirt to better reach his face. He pulled away shortly after, and she reluctantly let go of him. She shook her head, sending her white, blue-streaked hair flying out around her. He ran a hand through his already unruly brown hair. Aixlana's face softened as her lips curved upwards in a delicate smile. She laid a pale hand on his arm.

"Merry Christmas, Doctor." she said tenderly. He fixed his warm, russet eyes on her fair ones as he placed a large hand over her smaller one.

"And to you."

**The End**

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review! Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!

-- Roxas-Uke


End file.
